


Worse Than The Demogorgon

by jancysjolex



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jancysjolex/pseuds/jancysjolex
Summary: An awkward situation for Jonathan and Nancy ;)





	Worse Than The Demogorgon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while, hope y'all enjoy it :)

A soft moan escaped Nancy's mouth as Jonathan pushed her against the back of his bedroom door. His lips traced along her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Nancy jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as they moved towards his bed. Jonathan pulled his shirt off as Nancy tugged on his belt. As they shed their clothes, Jonathan reached into his drawer, only to find the box of condoms was empty.

  
"Umm, Nance?" He panted, still feeling her squirm below him. "Do you have a condom?"

"No..." She replied.

  
"Shit." He groaned, reaching for his boxers off the floor.

  
"Woah, hold up, this doesn't have to be over." Said Nancy with a devilish smirk on her face, lifting her head off the pillow and moving it further down Jonathan's body.

  
-  
  
The next day, Jonathan headed out to Melvald's, not wanting the previous day's incident to occur again, no matter how much he had ended up enjoying it. As he walked into the right isle and picked up a box of condoms, he heard a familiar voice from a few metres behind him, a voice that made his face drain of colour.

  
"Jonathan?" Shouted Karen Wheeler from the bottom of the isle. "What a surprise!"

  
"Uhh, hi Mrs Wheeler!" He replied with as much confidence he could muster, casually trying to manoeuvre the box behind his back.

  
"I keep telling you, call me Karen!" She said with a smile. "Nancy! Look who it is!"

  
Jonathan saw his girlfriend appear and walk towards her mother, her face lighting up at the sight of him.

  
"Hey, Jon!" She said enthusiastically.

  
Jonathan shot her a distressed look, quickly shifting his eyes to the shelves lined with condoms, then back to her. Nancy immediately understood his concerns, her face paleing similarly to Jonathan's.

  
"Mom, should we get back to shopping?" She asked, with an urgency in her voice.

  
"Don't be silly, Nancy, we can spare a few minutes to talk to your boyfriend!" Replied Karen, walking to meet Jonathan in the middle of the isle. "So, what brings you here?" She asked politely, a smile on her face.

  
"Umm, nothing much." Jonathan stammered.

  
"Come on, mom, we should-" Nancy stopped abruptly as she saw the box from Jonathan's hands fall to the floor behind him. He hurried to pick them up, but Karen quickly made the connection between his awkwardness and what Jonathan was buying. Her eyes widened and Nancy and Jonathan's faces turned a deep shade of red.

  
After a few moments, Karen broke the lingering awkward silence between the three of them.

  
"Well, I'm glad you two are being safe!" She said, surprisingly as cheery as before.

  
"Mom..." Nancy moaned, her face growing darker.

  
"Uhh, I should probably go... and pay." Jonathan muttered. "Bye Nance, bye Mrs Wheeler."

  
"Karen!"

  
"Karen." Jonathan replied with a small smile before walking around the corner towards the checkout.  
  
Well, that felt worse than the demogorgon, he thought.


End file.
